Christmas: Cullen Style
by StorytheBrave
Summary: One-shot for Maria, Merry Christmas from the Cullens! Emmett decides to take Christmas into his own hands and prepare for Bella a Christmas she will never forget!


_To: Maria_

_From: Story, your Secret Santa! Merry Christmas!_

_Synopsis: The Cullen's decide to celebrate a traditional Christmas because of Bella, will they ruin it, or will they succeed in making this the best Christmas ever?_

_BPOV_

Edward led me into the Cullen house, the snow falling made the whole world seem silent. But inside the Cullen house, something was happening.

"Oh God." Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said, and pulled me into the house. The first thing I saw was a gigantic tree sitting in the middle of the open living room. Boxes were splayed open and piled up in the unused kitchen. We maneuvered carefully around the disaster area until we came upon the Cullen's and Hale's who were trying to decide on something.

"So how do you propose we put a star on the top Emmett?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"With a latter, stupid!" Emmett shot back.

"The thing touches the ceiling! You can't get anything up there!" Rosalie shouted back.

"Watch!" Emmett cried, and went up on a step latter that reached to only the middle of the tree.

"Told you!" Rosalie called up to the disappointed Emmett.

"Oh my God! There's a bird nest in here!" Emmett said excitedly, poking his head into the tree.

"Dumbass." Jasper snickered, he turned around to find Edward and I standing behind a large. "Oh! Hey, guys!" He said nonchalantly.

"Jasper. What is Emmett doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bella! So I thought that since you are our little human friend now, we have to celebrate Christmas together!" He said like a little kid.

"Okay… That's great Emmett." I tried to sound as excited.

"So," He continued like he didn't hear my sarcasm, "I went and cut down this tree in the woods! And now we have to decorate it!" He slid down the latter and dove into a box. "Here, Bella, you can do the lights, Alice, make hot chocolate!"

"We don't even drink that stuff." Alice said.

"But Bella does! Now go!" He commanded, and Alice huffed into the crowded kitchen. "Rose, babe, you can do ornaments. Jasper, sing Christmas carols with Edward!" Emmett began to hand Rosalie and I ornaments and lights.

"Emmett, how am I supposed to put these lights on a tree that a ladder won't even reach?" I asked.

"Oh," His face dropped, "well, you're smart, you can figure it out." And he took off running with his vampire speed up the stairs and into his room.

"Idiot." I mumbled, but apparently Rosalie heard me. Before I could realize what had happened, Rosalie had tossed a glass ornament at my head. "Hey!" I cried.

"That's for calling my husband an idiot!" She cried and threw another one.

"But he is one!" I called back, and got a ornament in the face again. "Hoe!" I cried, and threw the only weapon in my arsenal: the lights. "Take this!" And I threw the end of the lights at her, Rosalie only grabbed them and chuckled: "Is this the best you can do?" But I had already started running around her, trapping her in a tangle of Christmas lights.

"You bitch!" Rosalie started to tear at the lights, making popping sounds as she cut herself loose. She had fire in her eyes and she ran at me, pushing me into the wall.

"Ow!" I cried and ran for safety behind Edward, who had started singing carols with Jasper:

"_Dashing through the snowIn a one horse open sleighO'er the fields we goLaughing all the wayBells on bob tails ringMaking spirits brightWhat fun it is to laugh and singA sleighing song tonightOh, jingle bells, jingle bellsJingle all the wayOh, what fun it is to rideIn a one horse open sleighJingle bells, jingle bellsJingle all the wayOh, what fun it is to rideIn a one horse open sleigh" _

They sang as Rosalie chased me around with a cup of hot chocolate, trying to pour it onto me. "Ah!" I ran into Jasper and Edward, cowering behind them.

"Call me a name one more time, Bella!" She threatened, but all of a sudden, out of nowhere, we heard:

"_Ho Ho Ho!"_ Emmett called and pranced down the stairs with a Santa costume on. We all looked up at the huge idiot standing on the bottom stairs with a bag draped over his shoulder, wearing fake stomach fat and a beard.

"Oh hello children!" Emmett-Santa exclaimed, he walked down to Jasper. "Well hello little child! For you I have some new razor blades for you to use for cutting yourself!" Emmett handed him a package.

"I-I can't cut myself!" Jasper cried, but Emmett had already left him.

"And for this pretty lady!" Emmett went to Rosalie, "I have a naughty Mrs. Claus outfit for you to wear! Meet me in the workshop in five, okay?" He left Rosalie in a giggle-fit, while we all just looked disgusted. Emmett went to Alice next.

"Oh hello little elf, aren't you supposed to be making toys? When did you leave the workshop?" He laughed and pulled out a thin piece of rolled-up paper. "It's a measuring chart, so you can see how much you grow little person!" Alice kicked him in the stomach, and pushed him through the wall.

"Ow!" He cried, "Santa is putting you on the naughty list little girl!" He said, his voice muffled from the snow. We all laughed and watched as Alice began a snowball fight with Emmett, who had run into the woods.

"Nice try at Christmas, guys." I giggled.

"Oh, we could have had a normal one, but Emmett decided to do it this year. Horrible mistake, I know." Jasper shook his head back and forth. I looked up at the humongous tree, and wondered how in the hell we would get that down.

_

* * *

_

_4 hours later…_

"Oh, you know what we forgot?" I asked, everyone shook their head.

"What?" Edward asked, but I just motioned everyone up and began:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MARIA, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
